Numerous technology warning devices have been disclosed in the prior art, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,284 entitled Abduction-Preventing Collar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,823 entitled Locked Transmitter Tag Assembly and Method of Lockably Attaching Same to Object; U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,944 entitled Electrical Signal Alarm Protection Proximity Device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,823 entitled Secure Personnel Monitoring System; and 5,117,222 entitled Tamper Indicating Transmitter.
Whereas each of these prior art devices discloses one or more features of the genus of this type of warning devices, i.e., a transmitter-held strap arrangement for securement to a person or a piece of property, and wherein an identifiable signal is emitted under certain circumstances from the transmitter, and wherein further the signal is altered in one manner or another upon certain movement of the person or equipment, or upon certain tampering of the device, each such prior art device has either such failings or requires certain improvements which are identified by the instant invention as described hereinafter.